Mine
by StBerryForever
Summary: Jesse left Rachel, and he left her broken. But he knows he still loves her, and she still loves him. Jesse tries to get Rachel back, and they both find out the true meaning of love.
1. Mine

RACHEL POV

I shouldn't have fallen for the boy in the music store.

I shouldn't have been charmed by his face, his eyes, his _voice_.

I shouldn't have ignored the rest of New Directions when they told me he was playing me.

But I did all of those things, and look where that got me.

Sitting alone by the pond, crying for one Jesse St James.

Now all I can do is wonder, did he ever really love me?

JESSE POV

With regionals approaching, Shelby was pushing us extra hard. Everyone else assumed it was because she didn't want to lose a fourth consecutive national title, but I saw through her poker face.

She was mourning the seperation of her and her rightful daughter. I was mad because she made me break her daughters heart just to tell her she didn't want to know her, and walk away.

VA was sure we were going to kick ass at regionals. But this year, I wasn't as certain.

And that worried me. If there was one thing Jesse St James was sure about, it was winning. But I had seen what went on inside the halls of McKinley, and I knew that New Directions were a pretty tight group. They lacked vocal coaching and a the expertise of Dakota Stanley, but VA lacked heart.

I pushed myself at reahersals, but at home I felt empty. Alone. I had nothing to do outside of Carmel High anymore. My weekends were usually spent with Rachel.

Rachel. Could our relationship ever be fixed?

I even had nightmares about the egging. The look on her face when I cracked the egg on her forehead. The broken look in her eyes.

My insides had seemed to rip open, as I had said goodbye to the only girl I had ever really loved.

RACHEL POV

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feeling_

I sang my heart out to the audience. This was regionals, we couldn't lose... I wouldn't be able to face any one of those stupid robots from Carmel.

I usually had alot of critisism for my fellow glee clubbers, but even BRITTANY was putting on her best performance.

The song finished and we continued to the next song.

I started singing.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now_

Then the other girls started sing background.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now_

Artie, Puck, and Matt were sharing the rap. Finn couldn't, because he could TOTALLY not rap.

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time when you fade to the blackness_

_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_

_And you hoping but them people never call you back_

Artie finished and Puck took over. After a few more lines, it was my turn again, and Quinn and Mercedes joined in with me.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now_

We continued to sing and then the song finished. Just one more to go now.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables_

_Left a small town and never looked back_

_I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lyin' on the couch_

_The moment, I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

I never thought Mr Schue would pick Taylor Swift, and more importantly, I never thought the males would agree to sing it. I have to admit, I usually prefer Broadway, but Taylor's songs seem to have meaning. I can think of a few that PERFECTLY describes the Jesse fiasco.

We were nearing the end now...

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM_

_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then, you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water._

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_And I can see it_

I belted out the last line.

_I can see it now._

We were surely going to place. The audience erupted with applause and I found myself being crushed to death in a hug from NOAH PUCKERMAN. Seriously? Oh well, maybe he's changed his ways...

And then again, maybe not, I thought as I watched him walk into the hallway, and punch a very familiar looking boy in the guts.

JESSE POV

I was watching New Directions perform, but I couldn't take my eyes of Rachel the whole time. She looked stunning, wearing a sparkly white dress with a big blue sash around the middle, and her hair down but with glittery blue hair clips pinning back her dark curls.

I had never seen a girl I found more beautiful, and I doubted I ever would.

Their performance - it was pretty amazing - ended and I ran out backstage. I HAD to see her.

As I was nearing the door out on to the stage, I could her the laughter of Rachel and Quinn. I was nearly there...

But then someone stepped in front of me, wearing white pants and a light blue top with a white tie, blocking my path.

"Puck." I said pleasantly. "How nice to see you again."

His fist crashed down on my body, knocking me to the ground.


	2. Haven't Said Enough

**A/N: Thanks for that review it was my first for this story and it made me really happy to see that someone read it!:) This chapter will have Jesse talk to Rachel, I don't think she will forgive him very soon though! Please review!**

JESSE POV

He punched me. He actually punched me. Jesse St James does NOT get punched.

But then, Jesse St James doesn't really fall in love either, and I went and did that.

I picked myself up and glared at Puck, all politeness gone. "Well Puck, at least it wasn't my face. Vocal Adrenaline needs me."

"I noticed." said the most beautiful voice in the world. Rachel. Awesome.

She and Quinn walked towards me, both angry. Quinn spoke up. "Puck, you will be a daddy soon, so I would like you to try not to go around hitting people." I snickered, and then she turned to me, looking furious. "St James, don't laugh at me! YOU broke my team members heart, YOU left and betrayed our glee club, and YOU egged Rachel! You so will not walk away from this without hearing ME!"

Puck interrupted her. "Baby, I think its impossible for anyone NOT to hear you. And I think our baby girl is gonna be deaf now."

Quinn ignored him and carried on. "So, you will stay away from our club, and so will the rest of your teammates. Clear?"

I nodded pathetically. For a pregnant girl, she sure was scary.

Rachel had been watching all of this with sad eyes. I looked into her eyes. "Please talk to me?"

"No." she said, now angry again. "Why should I?"

But then Puck stepped in. "Rach, maybe talk to him and then at least you'll get some kind of closure."

Quinn was about to protest, but Puck dragged her out of the room, leaving us alone.

RACHEL POV

Five whole minutes had passed and I hadn't said anything. Then Jesse decided that he would be the one to break the silence.

"Rach..."

"Don't call me that."

"Come on, you have to talk to me. You owe me that..."

As soon as he said that, he looked like he regretted it. Good.

"You don't owe me anything!" I screamed. "You egged me, you told me you loved me, past tense, and you betrayed our club, which you were a part of, when everyone had just started to trust you!"

Jesse didn't say anything, and I ran out of the room in tears.

JESSE POV

God, that went badly. I had been planning that for ages and I screwed it up after one lousy sentance.

VA were on. There was alot of pressure on my shoulders, or should I say, my voice. But the chances of screwing up were greater after seeing Rachel. Maybe I should have waited till after the competition... but if we won, she definitely wouldn't talk to me.

It sure was hard to be me.

Would she be there, in the audience. Probably not.

_Mama just killed a man_

**A/N: Please review! Reviews will make me update faster! :)**


	3. Bohemian Rhapsody

**A/N: Hey here's chapter 3, hope you like it! Sorry its a really short chapter but I'm about to fall asleep and I wanted to get it done! More tomorrow, promise.**

There were not many times when I didn't want to be team captian.

There was the time that Mercedes threatened to quit glee for some reason I don't I... anyway, she was MAD and took it out on us, saying she was quitting. Everyone looked to me. Not Artie, Tina, or even Kurt, but ME, cause apparantly being team captian of a club for 'losers' meant that you had to deal with all the stuff no one else wanted to. So I, not being someone Mercedes even really LIKED, was left with all the pressure to do the right thing, since we need her voice and would be a cut below without her.

She rejoined anyway, but it was a tough few days.

So, again I find myself wishing someone else could be the mature one for once. As captain, I had been elected to wait at the show venue to call Mr Schue when the results were soon to be announced, thus missing the birth of my new best friends baby. And I wasn't really happy with being forced to watch VA's performance.

I would have thought that someone would have realised that I wasn't comfortable with seeing the boy who broke my heart sing flawlessly with the rest of his teammates that actually egged me. I was a vegan, for goodness sake.

Quinn would have stuck up for me, but she was to busy giving birth.

_I'm just a poor boy _

_Nobody loves me_

Jesse was, without a doubt, the best singer I had ever met.

"And the winners are..."

I held my breath and Tina's hand. Puck and Quinn were at the hospital, refusing to leave their beautiful baby Beth. They didn't know if they were keeping her, though.

"Vocal Adrenaline!"

Cheers erupted from the sea of people in the seats. My heart sank. Aural Intensity had placed second - we didn't place at all.

I couldn't help looking at VA, who were screaming and hugging. And then I saw MY mother, hugging HIM. He was then lifted up onto the shoulders of the guys in the group.

I couldn't take anymore, and I pulled myself from Tina's death grip and ran through the exit door, slamming it behind me.

I leaned against the wall, sobbing uncontrollably.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of Jesse in this chapter- it was a short one about Rachel. More really soon. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. F You

**A/N: Hey I'm finally getting more reviews! Not many, but still. Hope you like it!"**

JESSE POV

As soon as I heard the 'v' out of the judges lips, I was frozen with shock. I knew I should be ecstatic like the rest of VA would be, but I had so badly needed a victory for Rachel. She needed it more than I did.

I could hear the cheers of the audience, but they were a faint buzz in the background for me as I was pulled into a hug from Shelby and hoisted up in the air by the hysterical boys from VA. Only the whole time, my eyes were on Rachel.

She had run out the exit door. I had to speak to her.

I started sneaking in that direction, but, sadly, my coach had other plans for me. She grabbed a fistful of my bright pink shirt and pulled me back. "Just where do you think you're going, Mr St James?"

Uh oh. Shelby. "Um." I say, thinking up some lame excuse. "The bathroom?"

She cocked her head to one side, considering my statement. "And I should believe you because...?"

I lifted my head up high. "Because I am amazingly talented and wouldn't lie to you."

Shelby grinned. "Aah, thats what I mean."

I was confused and she laughed. "The first part. You're a good actor. Of course you are capable of lying to me."

"Please?"

"Fine. Go after her."

I wasn't sure what to say. "Uh..."

She pushed me towards the door. "Be back for the after party."

I pushed the door to the exit open. Already I could hear Rachel's sobbing. She was sitting slumped against the wall, looking so dejected I wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her. But I knew she wouldn't let me.

"Hi." I said cautiously, and with good reason to. The moment she saw it was me she nearly screamed. "GO AWAY!"

I made my way towards her. "I'm not going anywhere, and you're going to listen." My sudden confidence surprised me. No, wait, I'm confident anyway. I'm Jesse St James.

"Rach, I love you. You know that."

"Actually, I don't. You broke an EGG on my forehead, Jesse. And don't say you didn't know I was a vegan, since we spent long nights talking about animal rights and battery farms. Then you said, "I loved you." What does that even MEAN? Cos you're standing here telling me that you love me right now. Make up you're mind, won't you?"

I wasn't expecting that. And I certainly wasn't expecting the next bit.

Rachel broke down, crying and crying. I moved towards her, and then got close enough to touch her. I gently rubbed circles on her back. She didn't entirely reject me, she just stiffened slightly at my touch.

We stayed like that for 5 minutes, until her sobs had become less frequent and she started to speak. "Why did you do it, Jesse?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess I was scared."

"Scared of what? I thought Jesse St James fears nothing." she replied, her voice mimicing mine perfectly. I fought the urge to laugh.

"Loving someone. My parents always left me with relatives or friends so they could have their dream holidays without having to acknowledge their only sons existence. Without having a kid trailing around behind me, they could pretend they had never made the mistake that was me." I told her, my words bitter.

Rachel's voice was softer. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I drove them away. I was too perfect."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Rachel spoke. "My team will be looking for me."

I didn't want to go, but I didn't want to sound desperate, so I replied rather coldly. "As will mine." I said.

"Congratulations." She replied, now just as cold. "You got what you wanted." Then she stood up and left.

No I didn't, I thought to myself. You never do.

And with that, I returned to my group. But I couldn't help watching New Directions, the group I could have been a part of. In the unlikely event that we would have lost had I stayed with them, it would have been bearable, because Rachel would be by my side.

But I couldn't go back now. Would she ever forgive me?

**A/N: Haha! A longer chapter! Please review! I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story, so some ideas in your review would be very helpful. See ya!**


	5. Losing My Religion

**A/N: Chapter 5 people if you want chapter 6 anytime soon, REVIEW! The song in this chapter that Jesse sings is Its Beggining To Get To Me by Snow Patrol. Its a good song, and the lyrics kind of fit... in some places. :)**

RACHEL POV

Even though we didn't place, we went to the after party determined to have a good time. We didn't want to show any kind of weakness to VA, it would make us an even bigger joke to them than we already were.

The party sure as hell looked promising - loud music, great food, and a bar. I'm not one to drink, but I might just take it up...

JESSE POV

I sat on the bar stool next to Alex and Jack, drinking a beer. I was 17, but the bartender was obviously a trainee and had forgotten to ask for ID... that may have been my fault. My charm and pure good looks had left her in a daze, leaving me time to smile and escape before she found out my age.

Alex and Jack had been chatting and laughing over our big win, but I was scanning the room for one particular face. It made sense, I realised, that she wouldn't be here. If the rumours were true, and Quinn had given birth, she would probably be at the hospital with her.

Disappointed, I sat and drank down my beer. But then I saw her out of the corner of my eye. I took my chance and scooted over to her seat, where she was drinking a glass of white wine with Tina sitting next to her.

"Rachel." I said seductively as I slipped into the seat next to her. "I never knew you were a raging alcoholic."

She saw me and scowled. "Did I not make myself clear, Jesse." she said with an annoyed voice. "You aren't welcome in our club."

"Aah. Is this not a party for ALL clubs? Or did I turn up at the wrong venue?" I replied.

Tina stepped in. "Go away, St James."

I grinned at her. "Why hello Tina. Didn't notice you there. Sorry."

She glared at me. "You have got to be the most self centered person I've ever met." she said as she went to the bar to get a new drink.

Finally, I was alone with Rachel. "Rach, I love you."

She looked angry again. "Sure you do."

"I do."

"Prove it, then."

"Okay."

"Puss - wait, what?"

"Haha." I said. I would do this, and do it right here.

RACHEL POV

I couldn't believe it. What the hell was he gonna do?

Jesse walked up to the kareoke bar I hadn't noticed, and whispered something to the band. He took the guitar and stepped up to the microphone. God, I didn't know he played guitar. Well, I guess he can do every darn thing on the planet. He IS Jesse St James.

This thought scared me. Why do I still think of him like that? He cracked an EGG on my head.

My attention turned to Jesse as he spoke to the waiting people that had gathered to hear him sing. "This goes out to a very special girl, the love of my life." He said, and he sounded like he meant it. Then he started to strum.

_I want something_

_That's purer than the water_

_Like we were_

_It's not there now_

_Ineloquence and anger_

_Are all we have_

Oh my god. He's singing for ME.

_Like Saturn's rings_

_An icy loop around me_

_Too hard to hold_

_Lash out first_

_At all the things we don't like_

_Or understand_

I tried to remember this song, but I couldn't. I knew one thing though. That singer couldn't sing it as well as Jesse could.

_And it's beginning to get to me_

_That I know more of the stars and sea_

_Than I do of what's in your head_

_Barely touching in our cold bed_

_Are you beginning to get get my point_

_They're always fighting with aching joints_

_It's doing nothing but tire us out_

_No one knows what this fight's about_

Now I remember. This was the song in the movie that Jesse and I saw when we were still dating.

_The answer phone_

_The lonely sound of your voice_

_Frozen in time_

_I only need_

_The compass that you gave me_

_To guide me on_

_And it's beginning to get to me_

_That I know more of the stars and sea_

_Than I do of what's in your head_

_Barely touching in our cold bed_

_Are you beginning to get get my point_

_They're always fighting with aching joints_

_It's doing nothing but tire us out_

_No one knows what this fight's about_

_It's so thrilling but also wrong_

_Don't have to prove that you are so strong_

_Cos I can carry you on my back_

_After our enemies attack_

_I tried to tell you before I left_

_But I was screaming under my breath_

_You are the only thing that makes sense_

_Just ignore all this present tense_

_We need to feel breathless with love_

_And not collapse under its weight_

_I'm gasping for the air to fill_

_My lungs with everything I've lost_

Snow Patrol, that was the band. I kinda liked them, but they weren't my usual style of music. Jesse's either. But he sang it flawlessly.

_We need to feel breathless with love_

_And not collapse under its weight_

_I'm gasping for the air to fill_

_My lungs with everything I've lost_

The song ended and everyone erupted into applause.

I knew he broke my heart. But when he sang those words, I started to believe him.

Maybe he loved me. Maybe we could work, one day.

**A/N: Did you like it? Thanks to the person who gave me the idea of Jesse proving his love for Rachel, I thought a guy like him would sing about it. Good? Horrible? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long! I have been waiting for inspiration!**

**Please read my other fanfic, 'When it Rains.' Yes, it is based on the song by Paramore, and yes, it is in the movie 'New Moon'.**

**Please read and review!**

JESSE POV

The song finished and it was obvious the crowd loved it. Loved me. But there was only on girl I wanted to love me. And that girl was no where to be seen.

I pushed through the crowd of people, straining my neck over the head of one very tall bar tender. He was even taller then Frankenteen. Speaking of which, he seemed to look slightly miffed after my epic performance. Haha.

I knew that goon was in love with Rachel. But I would make her mine.

So where was she? I badly needed her opinion on my song.

Then, as the tall guy moved, I saw her. She was sitting on a seat alone, looking confused. Well, at least she wasn't crying.

"Hello Rachel."

She jumped at my sudden appearance.

"Did I startle you? I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Jesse, what does this mean?"

I grinned. "Well, preferably, you forgive me, tell me you have missed me, take me outside, and kiss me romantically in the rain saying you will never let me go..."

"Jesse. We need a talk."

"Well, thats alright too, I guess."

She almost smiled. Almost. But her eyes were still sad, and broken. I knew immediatley it was my fault, and I had to fix this.

I pulled her upstairs and dragged her into the first room I came across. In it were some chairs and a long table. Obviously a conference room. We sat on a chair next to each other, and she was the first one to speak.

"Jesse, that song was amazing."

YESSSSS! "I know."

"Jerk."

"Jesse St Jerk. Isn't that what your friends call me?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Naah. I deserve it anyway. They should hate me after doing that to you."

"Well, Mercedes and Kurt aren't actually my real friends. I mean, we are a close family, but they only like me cause I can help them win."

"I thought Quinn was your friend now?"

She smiled. "Quinn is. Now. She used to hate me too."

"What about the others? Puck, Tina, Artie..."

"They are nicer. But Tina and Artie still don't really like me much."

I was surprised. Sure, Rachel was over dramatic and - dare I say it - annoying sometimes, she was one hundred times more talented then of them.

I spoke again. "So, see any flaws in my performance?"

Rachel grinned. "I want to say there were. I spent most of the song looking for wrong notes. But there were none."

"I hope you paid attention to the lyrics. Cause I REALLY mean it, Rach."

This time she didn't tell me off for using my pet name for her. "I get the message, Jesse. And I believe you."

Really? Wow. "Awesome. But do you forgive me?"

I suddenly regretted saying that. Was it too soon for her to forgive me? We had come along way just in the last 5 minutes, so was I just screwing it up? Again?

Her answer surprised me. "Well, you hurt me, but I guess you didn't want to. I know about you and Shelby's plan, Jesse. I guess I knew it all along. But I wanted to be wrong. I wanted you to love me for real, so I fooled myself into believing that it was just you and me, right from the start."

I cut in. "It was real, Rach. Then Shelby found out I had asked you out, and she told me everything. And I did refuse her, at first, but she threatened to cut my ride to UCLA. And I know it seems stupid and horrible, but I couldn't let it go. My parents wouldn't pay for college, so I needed it. If I could go back and change things, I would."

It was now Rachel's turn to interrupt. "I would, too."

"How so?"

"I would go back to the day you egged me, and I wouldn't have come to the carpark. I would have turned up to your house and tell you I knew and it didn't matter, as long as we could be together. But I can't change it, and neither can you."

My heart sank. Did this mean she wouldn't take me back?

Then Rachel said, "It just means we will have to work extra hard to try and work."

Right then, nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that downstairs Shelby was probably looking for me. It didn't matter that music was blasting and someone drunk was doing a horrible rendition of Miley Cyrus's 'Partyin the USA'. It didn't matter that she might not take me back completely straight away.

It only mattered that she had taken my hand, and when I looked up her face was lit up by a brilliant smile, and her beautiful eyes were shining again.

Right now it was just her and me, and together we could make this work.

**A/N: Like it? Please review! Don't worry, they aren't just going to jump into a fully committed relationship straight away... unless thats what you want. But they will probably take it slow for a while until Jesse has been forgiven! **

**I don't now if I should just leave the story there, or continue. Tell me what you think!**

**See ya! :) **


	7. I Thought I Heard You Laughing

**A/N: Please review! Loads of people have added me to their favourite story list, but they haven't reviewed! Sorry I haven't updated in ages.**

RACHEL POV

Jesse and I made sort of an agreement. I decided to let him back in my life, as a friend. For now. But I made it quite clear that if he tried anything, he'd be out.

I wasn't sure how I really felt about all of this. He broke my heart only one week ago, but he seemed to really mean it. So maybe I wouldn't regret giving him a chance...

Before I could think about it much longer, Jesse had pulled me downstairs. "Where's Shelby?" he asked someone. Shelby? NO!

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and stormed of (dramatically, of course). I knew he would follow me, and sure enough, he did.

"Rachel! Where are you going!"

"Away. The first thing you do is find Shelby! How can I trust you then?"

"Rach, relax. I just needed to tell her I was back, she thought I was getting some fresh air. I was actually taking _you _to the dancefloor.

Dancefloor? "No, I don't dance. I mean, not in a nightclub style way."

Jesse grinned. "I can show you. Its really not that difficult."

"Really?"

"Huh? No, I meant the dancing can be hard, but the actually having _fun _part isn't."

"Haha."

But half an hour later, when Jesse told me to take a break from the dancing, I had discovered it was fun. And I didn't want to stop. I wouldn't have, if Jesse hadn't made me.

"Rach." he said. "As a friend..."

"Yes. A _friend._" I cut in quickly.

"Sure. As a _friend_, take the partying easy, man."

"I object to being called a man, St James."

Jesse laughed. "I know."

I couldn't help but laugh back. This friends thing was nice, we could just take it easy and see where we were later.

Just then, I saw Shelby walk across the room to Jesse, eyes shining. She didn't see me - or if she did, she didn't acknowledge it.

"Jesse!" she sang out. "Guess what I just did!"

"Um." he said, not sure what to say. "Bought a new car?"

"Well, I did buy a new car, but thats not it!"

Jesse looked bored. "I don't fricking know."

Shelby looked stern. "Jesse, mind that attitude. At least you didn't swear properley."

Jesse rolled his eyes at me, and I couldn't help but giggle the tiniest bit. Of course teenagers swore. What world did Shelby live in?

A pretty happy one, by the looks of it.

"Come, Jesse. I'll show you!"

"Okay..."

Jesse looked at me sadly and followed Shelby out into he parking lot, where I saw a lady standing, her back turned to me. She passed something over to Shelby, who looked at it lovingly and showed it to Jesse. His face turned shocked, then angry.

"How could you?" I heard him hiss, and then he went back inside to me, then sat down again, putting his best showface on.

He didn't think I had seen that. Whatever.

"What is it?" I asked him. His showface slipped for half a second, and then he replied, "Nothing."

"Jesse, if you don't tell me, how can we be friends? With all these secrets..."

Jesse sighed. "Fine. But I think you should ask _her_ instead. Come on."

I went through the double doors into the cold night.

But then the other lady that had been with Shelby stepped away, revealing what was in Shelby's arms.

I gasped.

**A/N: Ooh, no prizes for guessing what the 'thing' is! **


	8. Your Not Sorry

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long, and thanks to my reviewers! It might be slightly OOC in this chapter, sorry. **

JESSE POV

What was Shelby thinking? She had told me that she wanted her baby back, but that didn't mean she should just go and adopt a new one.

Rachel gasped.

Then, for a second, I saw a tear in her eye.

But I knew Rachel better than that. She would hide her tears, she would try to be the stronger one. And so she stood defiantly in the carpark, not crying, not speaking.

Shelby was the one to break the silence.

"Jesse! Come and hold my beautiful daughter!" What the HELL?

Oh. She hadn't seen her real daughter, hiding in the shadow of a BMW. I stepped forward, but made no move to pick up the baby.

"Shelby!" I yelled. "What the hell is WRONG with you?"

She looked shocked, and taken aback. "Wrong? Jesse, nothings wrong. I fell great. In fact, nothing could make this moment better than it is. This is my baby, my first baby."

I glanced at Rachel, who seemed to be having trouble keeping quiet. Shelby didn't notice, she was too caught up in her happiness to even look anywhere else.

I spoke coldly. "Only, this time, its not your baby. Its whoever gave birth to it, that person is it's real mother."

Shelby cut in. "What? What did you mean, _this time_?"

"Are you actually telling me that you don't remeber her? Because I know how much you yearned for a child, coach." I replied, stepping closer to her. I had to make this hit hard.

"You wanted a child, but you already had one. You are just weak, so weak that you can't handle walking back to Rachel." She flinched when I said her name. I continued. "You didn't want Rachel because she was past her cute stage, past the age where you could control her. And you desperatley wanted a child to control."

Shelby looked on the verge of ripping my head off. Good.

But I wasn't finished just yet. "And Shelby, thats what makes you sick. You may want a child, but for all the wrong reasons. A child isn't someone you control. A child is someone you should be able to watch grow, and know that you were a part of it. A part of raising it to be whoever it wanted to be, raising it to be a beautiful person. And thats not what you wanted."

I stopped, finished my little speech. I was satisfied. I had done what I had intended to do.

But had I gone too far? Maybe. Maybe, if I wanted to keep my full ride to UCLA, I should've kept my mouth shut.

It was possible that Shelby did want a baby for the right reasons, but she was wrong anyway. Rachel was her child. She may be a young woman, but she needed a mum.

And you can't just abandon your child because they are bearing adulthood, because they aren't are baby anymore.

So Shelby was still wrong.

I knew that my future, the future that I had been working at for years, was gone. But I suddenly was past caring. Performing was my life, but now so was Rachel. I didn't need Shelby to be a star. But I did need Rachel.

I had to stick up for Rachel. No one else ever had. Not her mother, not her 'friends'. Her dads loved her without a doubt, but they had no idea what was going on with Rachel and Shelby. That wasn't really their fault, but I was the only person that could help her now.

So, I knew I had chosen right.

And now there was only one future I was interested in.

That was my future with the girl I loved.

**A/N: Sorry its been a while, and I know he was really mean to Shelby, maybe she was slightly OOC. She does love Rachel, I know that. This is just Jesse's pov, and what he thinks. Well, in my world.**

**Please please please don't be mean in reviews if you love Shelby, I will explain everything later!**

**But I still don't really like her for leaving Rachel and chosing Beth instead. :)**


	9. We Are Broken

**A/N: Heres a really short filler chapter, I'll update more soon!**

_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry_

_With words I cannot verbalize_

_Tell me why_

_We live like this_

How did it get to this?

How could love produce so much hate? Jesse and I, that was love.

Then Shelby ruined everything. Shelby always ruined everything.

Shelby was hate.

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers _

_Tower over me, yeah_

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored_

_Give us life again_

_Cause we just wanna be whole_

Jesse had been so brave to stand up for me, at the epic Regionals party. The way he had spoken to Shelby, that was brave.

He must have lost his UCLA scholarship. I was sure of that.

But now I was sure that he did love me, he really did.

After Jesse had claimed that Shelby didn't want a child for the right reasons, I was crying. Because no one had ever stood up for me like that before.

Jesse had turned to me, his eyes blazing, and given me what I thought was a reassuring smile.

Then, coming over and holding my hand, we returned to the party and forgot all about Shelby for the night.

I had a great time, with my Glee members and with Jesse. No one mentioned that Glee was over for us - we just had fun.

But after Jesse dropped me off, promising to see me tomorrow, I had remembered Shelby, and her new found hobby. Or rather, family member.

**A/N: Sorry its so short! I've been to busy, had school, finished next week though - so excited!**

**This is really a filler chapter, you decide if its important or not. Anyway, not sure where I'm going with this story, so please can I have some ideas? **

**Thanks to everyone whos reading this story, even the non reviewers - I decided I'm going to stop asking for them - as much. Lol.**


	10. AN

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but I just wanted to tell anyone who actually reads my stories - and likes them - that I won't be updated for about three weeks. Its the summer holidays in New Zealand, and my family are going to a beach for a few weeks and Christmas. So I'm not dead or anything, we just won't have access to a computer there... :(**

**Anyway, I'll post something when I get back, and in the meantime, if you have any ideas for my stories, pm me or review...**

**Merry Christmas everyone, see you soon!**


End file.
